


Junior

by specialforcesbrat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialforcesbrat/pseuds/specialforcesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outworlders lead by Shao Kahn have invaded Earthrealm and Raiden, Lord of the Sky Temple, enacts a realm-wide conscription notice, requesting that at least one able-bodied member from all families must join Special Forces to fight in the oncoming war. Kung Jin, the younger cousin of the well-respected Kung Lao, has hidden his attraction to men all his life as loving another of the same sex is considered one of the greatest shames one can bring upon their family. After a bitter argument about his safety, Kung Jin leaves and joins Special Forces to fight against the invaders where he encounters Erron Black, the serious yet handsome Captain of his trainee regiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AI07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AI07/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got around to posting this after I promised the lovely shockapella-sweet that I would write their ErronJin Mulan AU nearly 80 years ago. Updates may be a little irregular as I have a Hospitality course and work experience taking up most of my time but the entire story has been planned out so I will try my hardest to keep this on a vaguely regular schedule. (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

The soldier idled his way through his route on the perimeter guard, absently thinking of the decent food served by their camp's cook that he would be eating after his rounds. He and his fellow soldiers were the guard unit of one of the Northern portal sites and they were essential in halting illegal immigrants, traffickers and invaders. He passed the inactive portal and continued on his path, briefly stopping to adjust his weaponry. His thoughts were interrupted by an alarming blast of air followed closely by the surrounding area lighting up in a shade of blue. The soldier turned around and gaped in shock as the portal, now active, opened to allow a large number of Outworlders into the Northern site. He pressed against his communicator as he hurriedly ducked behind a tree.

"This is Chase of the Northern Borders unit! The portal is active! I repeat, the portal is-"

He was cut off by someone tearing the communicator from his ear and crushing it in their palm. The soldier looked up and gasped at the sight of a towering man, his head covered by a warlord's helmet, with a huge hammer held in his other hand. He stepped back as the Outworlder dropped his destroyed communicator and moved forward with him, shifting his hammer to rest against his shoulder. He slipped his flare gun from his belt and quickly pointed it skywards, releasing a flare. The Outworlder watched impassively as answering flares from the other soldiers of the unit lit up the sky. He returned his gaze to the soldier in front of him as he glared defiantly back.

"Earthrealm knows you're here."

Shao Kahn grinned underneath his helm and raised his hammer above the soldier.

"Perfect."

* * *

 

General Sonya Blade entered the spacious audience chamber of the Sky Temple, urgency laced in each hurried footstep, with two of her trusted subordinates at her heels. They knelt before the Lord of the Temple at an appropriate distance and bowed their heads in respect. 

"My Lord Raiden, Outworlders have entered Earthrealm. They were spotted at the Northern Borders portal site and the portal itself had recently been activated."

Bo' Rai Cho, the Lord's portly adviser, moved forward and regarded the three with an unnerved gaze. 

"Impossible! How could they-" he began to protest before being silenced by Raiden's raised hand. 

She ignored his brief outburst and lifted her head, meeting the glowing blue eyes of their Lord.

"Shao Kahn leads them."

The man sat above them visibly tensed and narrowed his eyes.

"Defenses will be set up around the Temple immediately and-"

"No."

Sonya's mouth twitched downward as Raiden stood from his cushioned throne. 

"You will send your soldiers to protect my people. They are the top priority. Bo' Rai Cho."

"Yes, my Lord?"

He waved his adviser forward as he made his way down the stairs.

"Send out conscription notices throughout all neighbouring villages, towns and cities. Call upon at least one able-bodied member from every family. We need as many recruits as possible."

Sonya's frown deepened and she stood, facing her Lord with an irritated expression.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I believe my troops will be enough to stop Shao Kahn and his invaders."

Raiden graced her with a slight smile as he held her shoulders in a gentle grasp.

"I do not doubt their capabilities but I won't take any chances, Sonya Blade," he said, his voice remaining steady even as his grip tightened slightly.

She raised a brow and huffed softly through her nose before nodding. He dropped his smile as he held up a hand, gesturing with a finger.

"A single grain of rice can tip the scales. One person could be the difference between defeat and victory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally keeping all the cryptically wise lines the Emperor says in Mulan because I can honestly see Raiden saying them completely seriously.  
> Follow me on Tumblr at specialforcesbrat.tumblr.com so we can cry about ErronJin together.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so these first few chapters are probably going to be fairly slow going and I'm sorry about that but I always suck at actually starting these kind of things. (^▽^;)

"An ideal husband must be strong, brave, handsome and ambitious. He must father healthy children and work hard to provide for his family. His wife-"

Kung Jin rolled his eyes and threw the small booklet in his hand to the floor, flopping backwards onto his bed. He rubbed his hands down his face and groaned, already dreading the coming day. He didn't want to acknowledge what was waiting for him in town after his morning chores.

The matchmaker.

He sighed and rolled over, burying his head under his pillow. At 23 years old, he was a few years over what the people in his town would call the betrothal age. Most people had visited the matchmaker and gained a partner to marry by the age of adulthood but Jin had somehow managed to put off his own visit under the pretense of study. His cousin hadn't pushed it although his close friend (and their housemate) had made his disapproval known. 

The loud cawing of one of their roosters rudely interrupted his thoughts and he grumbled as he forced himself out of bed and into a fresh change of clothes. He worked through his morning chores slowly and methodically, if only to prolong his time away from the dreaded matchmaker. When those were finished and he had no excuse to stall any longer, he made his way into the center of town where no doubt his cousin and housemate would be waiting for him. 

He did not expect to arrive to utter chaos on the roads and an exasperated Liu Kang scolding a contrite looking Kung Lao, who held a small cage with an even smaller animal inside it. 

"Lao, I swear if that's another of your 'lucky charms', I'm leaving," he said, smirking at the almost wounded look his cousin gave him.

"But Jin, this is a bumblebee bat! Bats are very lucky creatures and-" Lao began.

"And, let's be honest, you're going to need all the luck you can get for today. Even if it comes from a flying rodent," Liu interrupted. 

Lao pulled another hurt expression, this time directed at his friend, while Jin rolled his eyes as Liu's critical gaze turned to him. He sighed and gestured to Jin's messy hair and dirty clothes in a weary fashion.

"Did you even think of cleaning yourself up after your chores?"

The younger man looked down at himself and glanced up sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. His cousin shook his head and grabbed one arm as Liu grabbed the other. Together, they made their way to a building that was certainly not the matchmaker's. Jin's eyes widened as they entered and stood before four women, realizing exactly where they had taken him.

"Oh, no, I am not doing this," he protested.

The women in front of them laughed and led him away from his companions to a series of rooms behind a screen where they scrubbed him raw, tamed his hair into submission and dressed him in clean, stiff clothes. Liu Kang and Kung Lao nodded approvingly at his more appropriate appearance and proudly led him down the street to the matchmaker's residence. The intricate double doors opened with a 'bang' and a large, busty woman stepped out, her sharp eyes instantly raking over Jin in an analytical way that made him feel like nothing more than a science subject to be studied. 

"Kung Jin," she called out.

He stepped forward and shrank slightly under her judging stare. She gestured him forward and, without waiting for him, reentered her abode. He turned back to his escorts and raised a brow. Liu simply shrugged as Lao moved forward, the tiny cage clutched in his hands. His cousin tucked the cage under his shirt and patted his shouder, giving him a calming smile.

"Good luck, cousin."

Jin nodded and gulped as he headed into what felt like the dragon's den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin totally gets a faithful animal companion. Why is it a bumblebee bat? Because they're tiny and adorable, that's why.


End file.
